1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particular to a hinge which has a function to position a means thereon at multiple points.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 10, a pocket game computer, such as Game Boy generally has a cover (70) and a body (80) pivotally mounted by a hinge (90). A monitor (71) is installed in the cover (70), and control keys (81) are provided in the body (80). By the hinge (90), the cover (70) can be turned about the body (80) to raise or lower the monitor (71).
However, because the conventional hinge (90) does not have a function to position the cover (70), the monitor (71) can not be fixed at a desired angle for a player. Furthermore, when the player lowers the monitor (71), the cover (70) may be suddenly abut the body (80) to strike the monitor (71), thereby possibly incurring damage.
Therefore, the invention provides a hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.